A Day wih the Cast
by Ganondorf's Girl
Summary: A few of my made up characters ecide to interview the OoT Cast! Raed PG-13 for slight cursing. Please read and review, and no flames! Quit staring at this Click on the link already!


Interview 1: Ganondorf  
  
Hey, I'm Blaze, head of this wonderful site that you're looking at. I know you're wondering about why I talking to you now, so I figured that I should explain. First off, I'm the head of a huge interviewer agency, along with my friends, Chaos, Disaster, and Plague. We interview SSBM characters every so often. So, here's the first one.  
  
I arrived at Ganon's Castle, and was led to Ganondorf's huge (and I mean that) chamber by a couple of Stalfos. He brought me to a table in the middle of the room, and I started the interview.  
  
Blaze: *very happy* Hello, people!! Today I'm interviewing Ganondorf, the deceptively handsome, incredibly evil, and deviously intelligent King of the Gerudo Thieves!  
  
Ganondorf: *flattered* Wow! I can't believe you actually thought that!  
  
Blaze: Okay, so, why do you want to destroy Link so badly?  
  
Ganondorf: *getting ticked off* Must you mention that pitiful excuse for a Hylian's name!?  
  
Blaze: *getting nervous* Yes... Unfortunately. Please don't get angry.  
  
Ganondorf: Sorry. It's just that every time I hear that name... *stuff starts to break as he gets even more angry* Anyway, the reason why Link is my constant enemy is because, of course, I want his piece of the Triforce!  
  
Blaze: Speaking of the Triforce, what effects does it have on you?  
  
Ganondorf: Well, besides the fact that it increased my magic tenfold, and that I became stronger and a bit faster, not much else... Unless you consider turning into a giant beast something other than an effect!  
  
Blaze: Well, that's kinda cool, if you ask me...  
  
All of a sudden, the door comes crashing down, and in walks none other than Princess Zelda, her hand in a fist.  
  
Blaze: What the heck are you doing here!?  
  
Zelda: Stay out of this!! Ganondorf, hand it over!!  
  
Ganondorf: What are you trying to say??  
  
Zelda: Hand over my necklace, you, you... you thief!!  
  
Blaze: He doesn't have your crappy necklace, so just buzz off!  
  
Zelda: Back off, you sad excuse for a goddess!  
  
Okay, I can understand being ignored, having my secret crush blamed for stuff he didn't do, I can even handle being scared out of my wits when something creepy happens, but no one, NO ONE, makes fun of the fact that I'm a half-goddess and gets away with it!!  
  
Blaze: That's it... Ganondorf, step back please.  
  
Ganondorf: *moves out of the way* Excuse me, but what's going on here?  
  
Blaze: You don't wanna know...  
  
Zelda: What are you going to do, run off and get someone to help you?  
  
Blaze: *in a scary voice* You dare make fun of the daughter of Din? You, who cannot even protect yourself from any evil that tries to capture you, are taunting me, one of the most feared people in the universe?  
  
Zelda: *unimpressed* Ooh, look, I'm shivering...  
  
That's when I snapped. I proceeded to transform into my rage-induced giant- monster-like state, with the attitude to match. Now, if you think going up against a monster is bad, try fighting one with a 20-foot sword, looks that can kill, and unlimited magical abilites! Of course, they call me simply by my goddess name when I get like this: Bidin.  
  
Ganondorf: *in awe* Whoa... Dang, Zelda, you sure pissed her off!  
  
Bidin: *angrily* Ready to perish, you foolish girl?  
  
Zelda: *shaking* Um... Look, I didn't mean that... I'm sorry I interrupted you... I'll be going now... *runs off*  
  
Bidin: I'm glad I got that out of my system. *changes back to normal*  
  
My cell phone started to ring at that moment. The only ones who have that number are Din, for emergencies, and my friends, who come and help once in a while. It turned out to be Chaos, the one responsible for saving my butt the most when things get crazy. I answered it.  
  
Blaze: Hello?  
  
Chaos: 'Bout time you picked up! Hey, listen, I'm at that building you told me about. What was it that you needed to pop the question?  
  
Blaze: *so Ganondorf couldn't hear* A microphone. Oh, call up Disaster and Plague and tell them to come here with their flashiest outfits on. Invite Samus and Peach, too.  
  
Chaos: Ok. Oh, can I invite Captain Falcon, Marth, Roy, and Link to come along?  
  
Blaze: *whispering* Not Link. Everyone else is fine, though.  
  
Chaos. Right. 'Bye.  
  
Blaze: 'Bye. *hangs up*  
  
Ganondorf: What was all that about?  
  
Blaze: *blushing* Nothing...  
  
Ganondorf: That was quite a show back there, scaring the daylights out of Zelda and all. She always bothers me first when she loses her jewelry, thinking I stole it.  
  
Blaze: Well, it started happening again after that time you turned into Ganon and tried to kill Li- err, that hero.  
  
Ganondorf: You're kidding! Wait... again!?  
  
Blaze: I'm older than you might think.  
  
Ganondorf: *confused* How much older?  
  
Blaze: Oh, about 15,775 years, give or take a few months.  
  
Ganondorf: *figuring out something* Wait, so since I thought you were 13... 13 plus 15,775 is... *amazed* Hey! We're the same age!  
  
Blaze: *speechless* ...Err... He-he...  
  
Then, Chaos, Disaster, Plague, Capt. Falcon, Marth, Samus, Peach, and Roy walked in, all of them wearing their best evening wear. Boy, I forgot how nice Roy looked in a tuxedo...  
  
Chaos: *hands me the microphone and turns to Ganondorf* Nice to meet you. Name's Chaos. These are my sister and brother, Plague and Disaster.  
  
Disaster: Hi.  
  
Plague: What's up?  
  
Ganondorf: And you're here because...?  
  
Disaster: Our friend has something to ask you.  
  
Plague: A very special something.  
  
Ganondorf: In front of 8 people and with a microphone!?  
  
Chaos: Yeah.  
  
Roy: Ganondorf, you are one lucky guy...  
  
Marth: *hits Roy on his back* Roy, hush! You're interrupting them!  
  
Roy: Sorry...  
  
Capt. Falcon: *bored* Blaze, are you going to ask him or not?  
  
Samus: Yeah, don't wait so long!  
  
Peach: *agreeing* There's no need to be nervous.  
  
Ganondorf: *impatient* Ask me WHAT!?  
  
Blaze: *sheepishly* Um, Ganondorf, will you go out with me?  
  
Ganondorf: I was about to ask you the same thing!  
  
Blaze: Really?  
  
Ganondorf: Yep. I just had to think of a way to say it.  
  
Blaze: Wow. Hey, wanna go and take a stroll?  
  
Ganondorf: Sure. *walks out with me*  
  
So there it is: My interview with Ganondorf. It sure was interesting, but it ended in a way none of us expected. That's all right, though. Oh, and in case you're wondering, we continued to see each other often. I even took him to see my mom! Boy, was she happy...  
  
Ah, what an eventful day!- Chaos  
  
Reminds me of when I was in high school...- Capt. Falcon  
  
It will never last!- Zelda and Link  
  
ARGH!! I wanted to be with Blaze!!- Roy  
  
Roy, get over it...- Marth  
  
That was so cool!- Plague and Disaster  
  
My daughter has a boyfriend! Now I'm happy!- Din  
  
Nothing is better than being with a cute guy!- Blaze  
  
You know, all of this makes me so happy that I don't feel like trying to get the Triforce today!- Ganondorf 


End file.
